Frisk's Choice
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: It's Frisk's choice this Halloween, and everyone is starting to regret even giving them a chance. Mute! Gender Neutral! Frisk.(Crack fic)
1. The Hat

**Hey guys! And happy Halloween!**

 **Heckler: But SXR, It's not even Halloween yet!**

 ***blank stare, followed by an explosion* On with the story!**

* * *

Everyone gathered into Toriel's Dining Room. It was a special occasion. October 1st. The start of costume getting or making them with Mettaton, Alphys, Shyren, Muffet, and Undyne. Shyren and Muffet were not there however, because they were already doing something. Toriel smiled at Frisk, who was sitting close to the front of the room where Toriel was standing.

"Alright everyone. Get the cards ready." Toriel announced. Everyone, except for Flowey, got index cards out with themes and costume assignings on them. Toriel would pick out of a top hat (courtosy of Frisk's First costume) somone's name and they would show their cards to everyone.

"Now remember, we're not doing Alphys's since she went last year." Toriel explained.

"and how bad it went last year." Sans heckled.

"How was I supposed to know that the Black Butler theme would go so wrong?" Alphys shouted.

"Now now, everyone calm down and let Tori-" Asgore caught Toriel's glare, "-el continue."

"Yes, thank you Asgore." Toriel said in a non thanking tone. "Now, this year, the person being chosen is-" Toriel reached her hand in and paused for dramatic effect before bringing out a single sheet of paper. "Frisk."

Frisk smiled and they gave everyone their cards quickly before tapping on some glass. ' _Don't share it with anyone!'_ They signed.

The reactions were what Frisk expected, except for Sans's. His face was even more priceless.

Mettaton had liked the costume choice for himself. Papyrus didn't understand it. Alphys looked insulted. Undyne was confused. Toriel blushed, but faintly. Asgore nodded to Frisk. Napstablook cried to get his 'Dapperblook' on.

This year's halloween was going to be great.


	2. The Anticipation

Frisk skipped out in a long mainly blue tunic with a black sash around the waist. They wore a blonde wig and went as a character named "Bubbles."

"Really Frisk, why did you make me go as this?" Flowey groaned, gesturing to his costume. His Flower pot was painted green with a black band around the middle. He wore a small wig that was black.

' _Because you're both Buttercups!'_ Frisk signed.

"Well, there's supposed to be, ah, 3 Power Puffs. We don't even have a professer for this!"

' _Don't worry. I've got Blossom covered.'_

* * *

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled. He was in a furry pink suit, had 2 antenne on a headband he was wearing and wore a pair of Overalls. What was his character name? Oh, Fuzzy Lumpkins "GET OUT OF THERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"no." Sans said defiantly. "this costume is so degrading."

* * *

"Frisk." Toriel confronted. "Are you sure you want Asgore and I to do this?"

' _Yes.'_ Frisk signed.

"This Ms. Bellem character seems a bit, off with the character design though."

' _Ms. Bellem is smart, strong, and idependent. She's a great character.'_

"Oh, well, I guess you did choose a good role if that's how you see her. I will be the best Ms. Bellem you have ever saw Frisk!"

* * *

"I really like this costume Metta." Napstablook said. He looked like his character, one of the Ameba Boys.

"And I'm so glad that Frisk said we don't have to 'keep in character' like Alphys said last year." Mettaton thanked. "Though, I do like this character much more." Mettaton explained as he stepped out and chaged his voice like the character, known only as, HIM. "It feels so, me."

* * *

Asgore confronted Frisk next. "Frisk, are you sure you want me to play the Mayor?"

' _Yes, you're the best public figure for us all.'_

"But, do you think I'm like him?"

' _No, but your relationship with Toriel and Yourself are similar to The Mayor's and Ms. Bellem's Relationship.'_

"Oh." Asgore hummed. "Are you sure you Don't want me to play the professer though?"

Frisk got triggerflashback from the Storyshift AU, but hid it very well from Asgore. ' _No. Then Ms. Bellem wouldn't have anyone.'_

"Alright. Carry on with getting ready."

* * *

"This is one weird costume." Alphys looked at herself. She'd gone all out with her character, Mojo Jojo.

"I'll say!" Undyne added as she came out with her costume. "Frisk said I was playing a character called Medusa?"

"Your character was _Sa_ dusa" Alphys let the 'a' sound go longer than expected. "W-w-w-wow U-U-U-Undyne. Y-You went a-a-a-all out t-t-t-too?"

"Yeah. I like this costume though. Maybe we could use it for conventions!"

Alphys agreed, even though her nose bled.

* * *

Everyon was getting ready to show off to Muffet's Party, they'd planned to go as an entire group, but 2 certain skeletons were missing. Frisk let the others go on ahead, while they waited. Finally, they just gave in and called Papyrus. "HELLO!?" Papyrus answered in the first ring.

"Hey Papyrus." Chara's voice talked for Frisk over the phone. They were able to speak, but Frisk had Chara's voice, so they only talked through the phone so it was filtered.

"OH HELLO FRISK! SORRY, WE'RE RUNNING A BIT LATE. SANS REFUSES TO COME OUT OF HIS ROOM!"

"Right, be there in a sec." Frisk explained. "Ugh, I hate it when you use my voice." Chara complained before resting in Frisk's soul again.

' _Flowey, we're going to see your 3rd best friend and smiley trashbag.'_

"Ooooohhh! Goody! Trashbag's and Papyrus's costumes!" Flowey got a creepy face on.

' _We're taking the tunnels.'_

"Fine. We can get to Papyrus's house faster that way. Which means the sooner I see their costumes!" Flowey yelled.


End file.
